We can be
by Fouinar
Summary: Elle avait accepté de partager sa vie... mais jamais lui n'accepterait de partager la sienne.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Detective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

**We can be**

**.  
**

_« We can be both of God and the Devil, since we are trying to raise the Dead against the Stream of Time. »_

Deux entités à la fois totalement omnipotentes et impuissantes qui font quelque chose de tout simplement impossible contre une pure métaphore. Une phrase prononcée en anglais pour la rendre plus éloquente et hermétique, une sentence vide de sens. Une phrase dans une autre langue. Prononcée par le Reine du Barreau. Par Eri.

.

God.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Kogoro n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il l'avait trouvée spécialement belle. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais plutôt qu'aucun d'eux n'y prêtait encore réellement attention. C'était au temps d'apporter ce souci. Au temps…

Et tout était immobile dans l'agence de détective, sauf l'horloge. Ou plutôt ses fines aiguilles noires.

Ils n'avaient été, alors, que dans l'enfance, période de la vie durant laquelle nous donnons une grande importance à certaines bagatelles par lesquelles nous croyons pouvoir tout connaître de nos camarades, alors que nous nous moquons de ce qui se trouve derrière ce que nous résumons à un simple nom de famille pour savoir à qui et de qui l'on parle.

A l'époque, il n'en avait probablement rien pensé. Aujourd'hui, soufflant un nuage de fumée toxique, il avait même plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait essayé de se cacher, qu'elle refusait qu'on la remarque. Qu'elle porte des lunettes pour corriger les défauts de sa vision, rien de plus normal (quoique les fausses lunettes d'un certain détective miniature avaient réussi à l'en faire douter...), mais qu'elle en choisisse des suffisamment grosses pour se renfermer derrière autant qu'elles le lui permettaient…

Il laissa ses pensées couler naturellement, s'attendant à ce qu'elles finissent tout simplement par se dissiper comme la fumée de sa cigarette, conscient qu'elles ne le mèneraient pas plus loin que la phrase dont le souvenir les avait entraînées.

Elle brillait par son intelligence, mais s'obscurcissait par son comportement. Alors qu'elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui pouvaient avoir toujours quelque chose de pertinent à énoncer, elle préférait se tenir à l'écart et ne rien partager de son savoir, à moins que cela ne lui ait été demandé. Garder ses pensées pour elle et ne faire savoir à personne la raison pour laquelle elle se faisait le plus invisible possible.

Certains médisaient qu'elle les snobait parce qu'elle les considéraient tous comme indignes de son intérêt. Kogoro pensait plutôt qu'il n'y avait pas forcément besoin d'aller chercher plus loin que de la timidité.

Pourquoi ? Probablement parce que c'était la solution la plus simple qui ne coûterait rien à personne si elle se révélait être fausse.

De la timidité qu'il trouvait cependant difficilement justifiable… Si les gens timides sont ceux qui ont peur d'être mal jugés, de ne pas être pris au sérieux mais tournés en ridicule, de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'image qu'ils voudraient que les autres aient d'eux, … Alors pourquoi _elle_ était timide ?

Ça coûte de l'admettre, mais oui, elle aurait été capable de discuter à propos d'absolument n'importe quel sujet, de défendre absolument n'importe quelle position, de convaincre ou de persuader absolument n'importe qui, et c'est absolument elle qui aurait pu tourner n'importe qui en ridicule (Prouvé !). Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Pourquoi cette angoisse face aux autres, ces pensées non prononcées, ces hésitations dans la voix, ces regards vers le bas ?

Ses rêveries sur le passé lui firent pousser un soupir dans le présent.

Mais encore, pourquoi pas avec lui ?

Alors que n'importe qui disait qu'elle était bien élevée, douce et réservée, lui ne pouvait que dire qu'elle était colérique, autoritaire, jacasseuse, brutale, langue de vipère, hautaine, sournoise, … Dès qu'il disait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle dise le contraire, et tout de suite, c'était la dispute. Petite dispute ? Oh, non, ça n'existe pas les petites disputes avec Eri. Parce qu'à chaque fois elle n'arrête pas de lutter tant qu'on ne lui accorde pas qu'elle dit vrai. Et lui, ce n'est pas qu'il veut toujours avoir raison, mais simplement qu'il ne veut pas avoir tord. Alors elle attaque, il refuse de reculer, elle attaque de plus belle, il avance.

Mais ils avaient fini par se marier !

Un deuxième soupir, encore plus long, imprégné de poison.

Parce que ses défauts faisaient aussi ses qualités, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Arrogante, pédante et impérieuse, mais solide, intelligente, et majestueuse.

Ils passaient leur temps à se contredire, mais c'est avec elle qu'il aimait le plus en passer.

Aussi avait-il rassemblé tout son courage, lors d'une belle nuit sans nuages, pour demander sa main à la belle reine (lui n'étant, évidemment, ni roi ni prince, mais plutôt… Fou ? Oui, assez fou pour faire une telle demande).

Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi grande que ce soir où il s'était agenouillé devant elle, ouvrant une petite boîte sombre à l'intérieur de laquelle trônait un anneau d'autant plus brillant qu'il reflétait la lueur de la lune, du point de vue d'Eri, et la lueur d'Eri, du point de vue de Kogoro.

Et même s'il savait déjà ne pas la mériter, elle avait accepté de partager sa vie.

Et elle l'avait remplie de la plus belle des façons en lui offrant une précieuse petite fleur dont il serait toujours fier. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Kogoro cligna des yeux et sortit sa cigarette de sa bouche lorsqu'il prit conscience du fait qu'il avait du rester complètement immobile pendant peut-être plus de temps que ce qu'il pensait. Il fit tomber les cendres dans le cendrier et ramassa celles qui étaient déjà sur son bureau, en regardant l'horloge qui lui faisait face. Mais elle ne lui indiqua pas le temps qu'il avait perdu à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Ran et Conan étaient partis à l'école, même s'il ignorait si cela faisait longtemps ou non. Il était seul dans sa maison de détective.

Soupirant encore, il attrapa son verre de bière d'un geste apathique, et le reposa avant de l'avoir porté jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle avait accepté de partager sa vie... mais jamais lui n'accepterait de partager la sienne.

Les larmes de Ran avaient failli noyer sa résolution, mais de voir qu'elles n'étaient encore faites que d'eau l'avait poussé à s'y maintenir, même si cela impliquait qu'il allait en faire couler d'autres.

Et il se demandait toujours ce qu'Eri avait pu penser de leur pureté.

Ignorant s'il était plus proche de l'heure du déjeuner ou du dîner, une pensée le tiraillait cependant : le goût de la mauvaise cuisine de la reine lui manquait.

.

Devil.

M. Iyami était un médecin de trente-sept ans qui avait assassiné son épouse à la suite de ses menaces de révéler à la police ses petites soustractions de drogues médicales qu'il revendait à bon prix, son salaire ne le satisfaisant pas, en glissant un poison, justement pris de son hôpital, dans son verre de vin qu'il lui avait tendu tout sourire pour mettre fin à leurs querelles. Leurs querelles avaient cessé, en effet.

Mais Eri ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les siennes avaient fait tout le contraire, après qu'elle ait versé l'équivalent de ce que Mme Iyami avait pu boire de vin, dans le curry qu'elle avait préparé à son mari en guise de remerciement, après qu'il lui ait tiré dessus pour la libérer de celui qui l'avait faite otage.

Au contraire, cela avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une goutte d'eau.

Non, plutôt une goutte de rhum.

Goro miaulait pour réclamer son attention.

Qui avait gâché son plat.

L'avocate reposa le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains, même si elle savait que la Reine du Barreau ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Elle caressa, à la place, le doux pelage gris de son chat. Surtout pas par ce qui faisait ses faiblesses.

Pourquoi l'y avait-elle faite couler ?

Parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il aurait accepté de la mêler à son corps, après l'avoir vu accepter que le « mal » était parfois inévitable pour faire le « bien ». Mais non. Il ne l'avait toujours pas compris. Quel imbécile !

Il l'avait percée à jour bien avant qu'il ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il préférait qu'ils se séparent. C'est de là qu'étaient nées leurs constantes disputes après leurs premières années de mariage, ou plutôt, après la naissance de Ran.

Mais, au fond… C'est lui qui avait raison. L'eau dont une fleur a besoin pour vivre n'est pas de l'eau-de-vie. Et une orchidée a besoin de soleil, et non de lune.

Elle l'aurait vraiment respecté pour sa décision… Si elle ne l'avait pas vu s'enfoncer dans l'alcool après avoir refusé le sien. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu courir après tant de femmes, toujours plus belles et plus jeunes les unes que les autres, quand il ne courait pas après elle en lui disant que jamais il ne la suivrait. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu faire des paris stupides sur quel cheval s'enfuira le plus vite, jusqu'à y perdre tout l'argent qu'il avait déjà du mal à gagner. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu quitter la police pour ne plus faire face à la vérité, et pour fonder ce qu'il appelait une « agence de détective » qui lui permettait de rester au chaud dans sa petite maison ou dans le sympathique café juste en-dessous, en sélectionnant les enquêtes qu'il considérait comme ayant une vérité pas trop dérangeante à son goût.

Pour elle, c'était sa peur de la vérité même qui faisait de lui un policier moins que médiocre et un détective plus que nul.

Elle avait inconsciemment pris un air sévère pour celui qui ne s'était pas trouvé en face d'elle depuis plusieurs mois, seule dans son bureau.

Non ! S'il veut qu'elle le respecte et qu'elle l'écoute, il faudra qu'il grandisse d'abord. À sa connaissance, personne ne lui a donné d'APTX (d'autant plus que sa créatrice n'est malheureusement plus là pour en faire une version absolument effective et fidèle, et travaille même sur son antidote en ce moment...), donc pas de retour à la jeunesse, donc c'est à lui d'assumer le rôle d'adulte responsable et indépendant qu'il s'est lui-même imposé pour protéger sa fille en protégeant sa fille.

Son regard se radoucit sans même qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte qu'elle en avait eu un sévère.

En y réfléchissant, c'était sûrement plutôt une larme qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Si Ran n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la force de la repousser. Et ils auraient continué ainsi, elle criminelle, lui policier, sans qu'aucun ne puisse prendre la décision de se débarrasser du gêneur.

C'est elle qui aurait, alors, probablement fini par le repousser. Non pas parce qu'il ne se décidait pas à l'arrêter, puisqu'elle aussi aurait refusé de l'éliminer, mais parce qu'il ne ferait ni le choix d'être un policier parfaitement intègre en livrant sa femme, ni celui d'être le mari fidèle engagé par sa promesse en allant avec elle jusqu'au bout, préférant se laisser balloter par cet équilibre instable.

Elle ne supportait pas l'irresponsabilité.

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle refusait encore de revenir vivre avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, malgré les demandes plus qu'insistantes de Ran, et la demande tout à fait honnête de Kogoro.

Ce jour, après lui voir évité d'être accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, elle avait fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, elle étant incapable de lui dire non, mais lui étant encore trop irresponsable pour qu'exactement le même problème ne se repose pas plus tard.

... Au fond, n'avait-elle pas été aussi irresponsable que lui ? Il y avait bien des fois où elle se laissait espérer la défaite pour alléger la pression pesant sur ses épaules…

Un léger bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte l'empêcha de continuer plus loin dans les reproches qu'elle s'adressait à elle-même.

Ran entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Maman ! » Elle souriait en la saluant, comme à son habitude, et Eri lui rendit son sourire.

« Tiens, Conan n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non. Il a dit que le Professeur Agasa avait encore inventé un nouveau jeu. »

« Mmh. Et tu as eu des nouvelles du fils de Yukiko ? »

« Non, pas depuis la dernière fois. Pourquoi ? »

Ran se douta que son père avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans quand elle vit le sourire narquois de la Reine du Barreau. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne te mêle jamais à la vie d'un détective. »

« Ils disent de ne jamais mentir, mais jamais ils ne montrent l'exemple » ajouta-t-elle devant l'air incompréhensif de sa fille. Elle passa sous silence la partie sur le fait que celui qu'elle aimait particulièrement avait une fâcheuse tendance à se précipiter de lui-même vers ce dont il devrait s'éloigner, conscient du risque qu'il faisait courir à ses proches, mais le prenant quand même ; la partie sur le fait que soit sa propre mère risquait de devoir tuer un jour son premier amour, soit son propre petit ami allait devoir livrer un jour sa mère à la police.

« Et sinon, comment ça va à la maison ? Ton père a-t-il arrêté de boire ? » Question à laquelle elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non… Mais tu sais qu'il le fait beaucoup plus depuis que tu es partie, alors peut-être que si tu revenais… »

Et le reste de l'argumentation ne parvint pas à la persuader non plus.

.

Raise.

Kogoro avait essayé.

Il avait beau avoir été celui qui avait dit clairement et concrètement qu'il ne voulait plus vivre avec la Reine du Barreau, il avait aussi été celui qui avait ravalé toute sa fierté, la première fois pour se remettre à genoux pour retrouver la bague perdue, la seconde pour lui demander on ne peut plus honnêtement de revenir vivre avec eux.

Parce que le gris est plus chaud que le noir.

Bon, le fait qu'il se soit énervé juste après s'être aperçu qu'elle n'avait rien entendu montrait peut-être qu'il n'était lui-même pas encore prêt à revivre aux côtés d'une avocate criminelle.

Finalement, lui aussi voudrait pouvoir contrôler le temps. Mais pour une autre raison : il aurait aimé retourner dans le temps où il ne savait pas encore. Où les avocats ne jonglaient pas avec la loi. Où les policiers avaient des êtres chers qui jamais ne les quitteraient. Où les enfants de six ans n'en n'avaient pas dix-sept. Où la vérité n'était encore que la solution d'un puzzle qu'il était fier d'avoir pu reconstituer. Où avoir une fille n'entraînait pas la peur de voir planer au-dessus d'elle un cruel héritage dont elle ne voudrait certainement pas.

Mais quand Conan rentra dans l'agence, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, signalant à Kogoro que la journée de classe était finie, il eut une nouvelle fois la confirmation que même si l'on faisait tout pour l'ignorer, le temps ne cessait jamais de s'écouler.

Quoique… C'était bien « Conan » qui était passé…

Eri avait essayé.

Elle, elle n'avait aucun problème à mêler les métiers d'avocate et de chef de la plus grande organisation criminelle de cette planète. Au contraire, l'un fortifiait l'autre.

De la même façon, elle n'avait aucun problème à avoir un mari policier, ou détective.

Elle le lui avait montré plusieurs fois, en lui proposant d'enquêter pour certains de ses clients. Toujours il avait refusé, ce « grand détective ». Parce que, bien sûr, il soupçonnait que certains de ses clients était des membres de son organisation, ou allait le devenir après avoir été acquitté grâce aux talents de la Reine. Et il n'avait pas tord.

Ainsi avait-il décidé qu'il ne travaillerait pas pour ce genre de personnes. Il refusait de travailler pour les aider, mais n'avait pas le courage de travailler pour les mettre face à leurs crimes non plus, sa femme étant de leur côté. Et il continuait de lui demander de revenir.

Une position bien niaise.

Eri avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté sa cuisine rendue plus goûteuse par quelques gouttes d'alcool.

.

Dead.

Kogoro se souvenait très bien du jour où Eri l'avait emmené rencontrer son père.

A l'époque, il avait ressenti la rudesse de son regard glacial et orgueilleux, et l'avait attribué au fait que le père, homme imposant en tous points – corps, voix, paroles, position sociale, … - ne pouvait qu'être extrêmement exigeant envers celui à qui il allait confier sa précieuse fille unique.

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait qu'une part de cette rudesse venait aussi du fait que cette personne envers qui il avait du se montrer bien poli pour qu'elle lui donne son accord n'était rien d'autre que l'ancien chef de l'organisation du crime, homme qui avait sous son commandement bien plus d'assassins qu'il n'en arrêterait jamais dans toute sa carrière, et qui ne confiait non pas seulement sa fille unique, mais aussi sa seule héritière.

Il avait du bien rire, en voyant arriver, aux côtés de sa très prometteuse progéniture, un jeune homme tout à fait quelconque, prétendant aspirer à devenir un policier se battant pour la justice aussi bien qu'à apporter le bonheur à sa fille.

En fait, il se demandait même comment Eri avait pu avoir le courage de le présenter - et une image de la jeune étudiante en droit baissant les yeux à côté de lui lui revint en mémoire. Mais, après tout, étant donné qui était son père, il l'aurait forcément su d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et autant que la rencontre se fasse en conditions de vie.

« Je vous dis que j'en suis absolument certaine ! Évidemment que le diable a tout nettoyé, alors non, je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais je vous dis que c'est lui ! »

Kogoro releva les paupières pour faire signe à sa cliente qu'elle ne parlait pas dans le vide.

Encore une fois, il ne se souvenait plus de quand elle était arrivée, mais il lui semblait qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, celle-ci ne s'arrêtant jamais de parler, tournant en rond encore et encore pour expliquer qu'elle était absolument certaine que sa sœur avait été assassinée par son mari, bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune preuve, mais qu'elle en était absolument certaine (même si elle n'en avait aucune preuve, rajoutait-elle encore… Mais qu'elle en était certaine).

Kogoro soupira face à cet anneau infini qu'elle lui demandait de rompre.

« Quoi ? Alors vous aussi vous croyez en son innocence ? »

« Non, Madame. Je crois que derrière cette façade de médecin parfait se cache probablement un homme qui pense pouvoir aussi bien accorder que confisquer la vie. Un homme qui s'est certainement servi de ce qui était à sa disposition dans la but d'en sauver pour prendre celle de sa femme à qui il avait juré fidélité. Je pense que vous avez raison de le soupçonner, même sans preuves. » Il soupira encore en se levant. « Mais comprenez que j'ai moi aussi une femme à qui je voudrais tendre un verre de vin. Ne vous trompez pas sur mes paroles, mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Il dirigea la belle-sœur de l'assassin vers la sortie, en ne pouvant qu'entendre sa voix rendue encore plus stridente par l'exaspération, mais ignorant tout sens qu'elle pouvait bien essayer de lui donner.

.

We.

« Ta cuisine me manque. Je sais que j'en ai dit beaucoup de mal… et, tu sais, je ne le regrette pas… Ran ne l'aimait pas non plus. Mais comme elle est maintenant suffisamment grande pour préparer autre chose elle-même, et que j'ai eu assez de temps pour me rendre compte de ce que j'avais perdu, je voudrais que tu reviennes. Je voudrais que l'alliance que tu as tout le temps gardée au doigt malgré notre séparation soit plus qu'un simple bout de métal qui te permet d'éloigner les hommes qui voudraient t'importuner. Je voudrais lui redonner le même éclat que - »

« Que cette nuit de pleine lune où tu me l'as passée au doigt ? »


End file.
